


Punishments

by Melphis_Amekia



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I have no idea how that happened I expected instense shit I was surprised myself, I mean even the title says it all where I thought it was gonna go, Smut, a lot of fluff, then that smut turned out to be sweet and vanilla and just, this was supposed to be mainly a smut fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia
Summary: After deciding the punishment for the guild, Rita decided Judith needed some more special, one on one *punishment*.





	Punishments

„Looks like you guys are on Krityan research detail. We’ll be relaxing at our place.”

There was a bit more grumbling from Karol as to why she was the one picking the punishment, but everyone got on Rita’s train of thinking. Rita was happy she thought of a good punishment for the guilty team... but it wasn’t all she had in mind for the main culprit.

„And you!” Rita turned to Judith, whose face betrayed the slightest hint of surprise, „I have something special cooked up for you.”

„My, what is that?” asked Judith, now visibly interested.

„You’ll find out as soon as we have some time alone, with no prying eyes in sight.” Rita spoke, her voice level as if she had the most mundane thing on her mind.

Judith smiled in response, and there was something in that smile that made it obvious she still got the hint.

„Really, girl? Have you no shame, talking like that in front of the youngsters here?”

„Hehe, Rita. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do and don’t rough her up too bad.”

„Um... Raven? Yuri? What are you guys talking about?”

„I wanna know as well. Come on, Yuri, please tell me!”

Yuri and Raven certainly did, which was to be expected. If there was one thing Raven could do, it was to detect any sort of _such_ intent from another person. Yuri was just perceptive.

„That’s nothing for you kids to trouble yourself about. Come on, Karol, Judy, we have a Krityan to find. The rest of you, go on and relax at Rita’s.”

It was so obvious as the two groups separated that Karol wanted to stay and find out what the hell Rita meant by it, but wouldn’t find out. Same for Estelle, whose continued barrage of questions Rita deflected, with the help of a surprising ally in Raven. Of course, the old creep had to whisper into Rita’s ear he’d like to join in, but a swift kick to the stomach was enough to dissuade him from trying again.

Rita settled them all on the lower floor of the house, including Yuri and Karol when they returned without Judith, who stayed behind to talk a bit longer with Tork. Perfect. It would have been awkward to do what she intended to do without enough time for preparation. Aside from expressly forbidding them from coming up, there was a difficult spell Rita had to use to block all sounds coming from the second floor, and there were a few spells she had to place on the ladder for any unwanted guest that might want to take a peek. Those were easier to produce, though, and she could activate them once Judith was up.

Once Rita was done with that, and drawing curtains as well(which was an utter pain), she had little to do but sit at the edge of the bed and wait for Judith to show up. Of course, she had to reflect on... everything that lead to this sequence of events happening. How impulsive her action was, how she decided to proceed with it the moment it materialized in her mind and just went with it. Dammit, the gang was really rubbing off on her.

Rita sighed. That was far from the only thing that wasn’t exactly right with this situation. There was Estelle, the naive princess who so suddenly appeared in her life alongside Yuri and Karol. When Rita laid eyes on her the first time, her suspicions that she liked girls exclusively was confirmed. Estelle was quite simply beautiful in a way Rita couldn’t describe as anything but breathtaking, at least to herself. She also had the nerve to be the cutest, gentlest person ever to have existed in the world. Honestly, it should have been a crime to have so much genuine goodness in one person. It all amounted to the many, many thoughts swirling in Rita’s mind about Estelle, if the rest found out, they would call her a love-stuck sap. They’d be right too, damn them!

And then, there were all the even more private thoughts, especially difficult during some nights she had to find some space for herself so she could find some release.

Judith, however... ho boy, was she another issue entirely. Rita still wasn’t sure what to think of her, or feel about her at all. For one, even though her reasons were just - hell, Rita would have tried to help her somehow, including destroying the Hermes blastia as a last resort - there was this _hate_ she had for the dragon freak that could not quite go away, no matter how much Rita tried. Somewhere along their travels, Judith _had_ become her friend. Rita cared for her in the same way she cared for everyone else in the group. She would fight for them all, help them as they help her.

And now, Rita had to fully admit to herself how her eyes also wandered without a bit of shame all over Judy’s body when no one was looking; that there were times she wanted to touch that smooth skin, explore every inch of it with her fingers, kiss those soft lips. At first, it bothered Rita that she felt that way. She was supposed to only like Estelle, after all. Wasn’t that how things went? Even Rita couldn’t escape all those stories romanticizing monogamy despite living in the city of _scholars_ her whole life.

Soon, though, Rita started asking herself... why would it need to go that way? What forbid her from entertaining such ideas for more than one person? Why should she need to adhere to it? Rita found no sound, logical reason for it. Her emotions were here own, whatever they were exactly. It would be as wrong to suppress them as it would to misuse blastia.

But that was the last problem. What was it she felt for those two? One was a beautiful princess with the purest heart in the world, the other a beautiful infuriating Krityan who also happened to be the destroyer of the most precious artifacts in the world. One was who Rita reserved the sweetest(gag) thoughts, the other her _most_ impure. And yet, there were some _things_ she’d want to do with Estelle only, and some cute stuff she wanted to do with Judith.

It was all so maddening! Worse, when her thoughts went there, it only made the heat building up in her that more prominent.

„Are you thinking about my punishment _that_ deeply? My, my, I didn’t think I deserved that much attention.”

„So, you actually came.” Rita said, ignoring Judith’s pointed words. She was sure Judith spoke them just to rile her up. It was working, but Rita wanted to keep a calm mind for now.

„Of course I did. It would go against the laws if I didn’t receive my just punishment.”

„I think that we can both drop the act, Judith. You knew full well what I really had in mind from the start, didn’t you?”

„If I didn’t, I’d not be doing this.”

With one move, Judith took of _all_ of her clothes with practiced ease. Rita blinked twice, utterly taken aback by the sudden reveal of Judith naked.

Rita wished she was a poet, instead of a scientist, at this very moment, cause holy shit was Judith gorgeous. Her brain was a full of static - all she could do was stare and devote the few blessedly unengaged processes in her brain to not letting her mouth hang open.

„Like what you see, _hmmmm_?”

„I... I...”

„My, I left the genius mage speechless.” Judith said, chuckling.

„It’s just,” Rita started, scrambling for anything to say, „my brain needed to catch up with the real deal. My imagination could never compete with this.”

„So, it was as I thought. You have thought of me that way.”

„Yes, I have.”

„Thank you. And, while I would love to proceed, I have to ask.” Judith said, something cold in her voice.

„About what?” Rita had no idea what Judith could possibly ask about.

„What about Estelle?” she asked simply. „Everyone can see how head over heels you are for her, aside from Estelle herself.”

„Estelle... yeah, I can see how that might worry you.”

„Should I not be worried?” Judith asked, a spark of curiosity entering her violet eyes.

„I don’t have this figured out myself yet completely,” Rita replied, feeling more like herself back with each word spoken, „but constricting myself to just one person is something I cannot do.”

„And this is something you truly wish? Something you’d regret walking away from as much as walking away from Estelle?”

„That is the path I’ve chosen.”

Judith smiled with such intense warmth, it made Rita blush fiercely. The message Rita intended with those words had 100% gone through.

Taking her time, Judith closed the distance between them and enveloped her arms around Rita’s neck, their noses almost touching.

„Good, because it is mine as well.” she said, and kissed Rita.

It was a far gentler kiss than Rita expected. Every time her imagination led her at this exact spot, they were kissing with insane amounts of passion, biting each other’s lips, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths without care, and Judith pining her against the wall. Instead, the care with which they kissed, the slow testing of the waters...

It was cute, but the kind of cute that was sexy at the same time and made Rita want more.

Rita moved her hands first to the back of her neck so she could hold Judith easier as she deepened the kiss, then let one hand drift downwards over Judith’s perfect skin. She felt hands start roaming her body as well, finding ways into her clothes and taking them down slowly, timidly, as if... as if Judith was as nervous going into this as Rita was. As if...

„Judith...” Rita said as she pulled away from the kiss, looking straight into those breathtaking violet eyes, now full of curiosity.

„Yes?”

„Is this your first time as well?” she asked in a low tone, as gently as she could.

„Is it that obvious?” Judith replied, smirking.

„You never were good at lying, you know.”

„So I’ve said myself.”

„Indeed. But...” Rita stopped for a second, trying to come up with the proper words. „Are _you_ sure you’re okay with this?”

Judith placed a hand on Rita’s cheek, a gesture that took Rita’s breath away for real. That a touch so soft and simple, both alike and unalike Judith, could do that to her...

„You’re _so_ cute when you worry, you know that?”

Ugh, why did she have to make such comments when she knew exactly how much it would make Rita blush?

„Stop being so evasive.”

„I thought I made my intentions perfectly clear. Or do you disagree with being called cute?” Judith asked in that flirty, but joking, manner of hers that made Rita’s head spin with question as to what she truly meant by it.

„Maybe in another context, it would fit better...” Rita replied, going with the first logical thought that came to her brain without realizing what she let slip.

„Why don’t we take those cumbersome clothes off of you, then? They don’t really flatter you much.”

Rita was about to comment how that wouldn’t improve Judith’s image of her in that department, but soft kisses began being planted all along her neck as her hands made their way inside Rita’s robes. At first, Rita didn’t even notice what Judith was doing besides the kisses, so good was the feeling of her lips on her neck that all other sensations she had might as well not have existed. It beat out her imagination by a mile... and Rita had a pretty good imagination.

Only when the cold air prickled the skin around her waist harshly did she notice how Judith was taking her time, making sure her fingers trailed along her skin slid along every inch of it, in taking her robes off. How Rita forgot Judith could be as sly as Estelle was sweet, she had no idea. Shame the only way to „retaliate” would be something like feeling Judith’s boobs. This was all going in such a different way from how she imagined it would - slow instead of rapid, exploring instead of ravaging, plain nice yet undeniably hot still. It was perfect.

She surprised Judith by moving down to steal a kiss from her lips and then made her own little assault on Judith’s neck, all the while guiding one of Judith’s roaming hands so she could _finally_ get rid off that robe. Slow was nice, but too slow and the atmosphere would be lost. Rita let if fall to the floor, making a slight show of it for Judith.

Instead of commenting, Judith simply brushed her fingers along the lower edge of her small breasts, which felt way hotter than it probably should have. Rita didn’t care; she pulled Judith in closer so their bodies where just shy of intertwining. Judith seemed to have caught on to her design, but instead of letting Rita do it, she just picked her up by the butt and carried her to bed. Not only that, she got on top of Rita as well, all cat-like elegance in her movements.

„Got you right where I want you.” Judith said, full of confidence.

„You do?” Rita asked, her tone dismissive, but it couldn’t hide her blush or the fact that she could feel how wet she already was because that was hot as all hells. „Come and get me then!”

„You asked for it.”

Judith didn’t waste time in her mouth right down to her right nipple and started sucking on it. It drew out a moan from Rita, as well as some other noises she didn’t know she could make. If she had known this would’ve been enough to make her lose control completely, she definitely wouldn’t have made her challenge. As it was, even though Judith was focusing her mouth on her breasts and her fingers just on trailing along her skin, the touch like electric static, Rita couldn’t but be overwhelmed.

And just then, those fingers brushed over her sex, first over the fabric of her pants, then inside them. The moan she just made, she was sure the whole of Aspio would have heard it had she not taken the necessary precautions earlier. It was so different from touching herself - even gentle as it was, the intensity was just on another level. Judith just chuckled and began removing her pants, as swift and nimble in doing so as always.

However, perhaps exactly because her head was so full of Judith’s touches, Rita took her by the waist and changed their positions so she was on top, almost completely naked herself now because she didn’t let Judith finish her task. Rita shut her up with a hand over her mouth before trailing kisses alongside Judith’s whole beautiful body herself. She didn’t stop at her gorgeous breasts, though. She wanted farther, and farther, and farther down, not caring in the moment if she knew what she was doing or not. The important thing was that she was doing Judy and she was going to make it work.

Rita released the hand over Judith’s mouth before she began licking her folds, the previously light, muffled moans now loud and piercing and oh so pleasurable to listen to. Judith was quite wet herself, and tasted in a strange way Rita couldn’t exactly describe except that she enjoyed tasting her. And she must have been doing something right, judging by how Judith’s body moved more and more on instinct and her breathing became more labored and moans louder. It made Rita want to see Judith completely undone even more. Making sure two of her fingers were properly wet, she put them inside Judith and slowly began thrusting them.

Sooner than Rita expected, Judith came without warning all over her mouth and fingers, as if she was surprised by the sudden release. That last, most intense moan she released was a nicer sight than that of brand new blastia.

For a few moments, everything was still aside from Judith’s rising and falling chest, when she pulled Rita up for a fierce, passionate kiss.

„That was pretty good, Rita.” she said when she broke it after a while.

„Heh, I knew I could do it easily.”

„But...”

„But what?”

Judith smiled a sly grin and moved her mouth right by Rita’s ear. Oh-oh.

„You interrupted what I was planning to do first. I think I’m gonna have to punish you for that now.”

Again, without warning, she descended upon Rita, her fingers immediately finding Rita’s pussy and began rubbing its outside. There was no time, no way to think of anything else. Tonight was just Judith, and everything else could wait for tomorrow.

Especially because Judith insisted on prolonging the torture of not letting Rita have her release, always bringing her so close but never enough. How she could guess that all correctly, Rita had no idea, nor did she care. She could just move in accordance to Judith’s whims and hope she would finally finish like she so desperately needed. She had challenged her, after all - she should have expected no such easy relief like the one she gave to Judith.

Finally, it was granted, and now Rita was sure Aspio would hear her moans despite the precautions. Judith just smiled over her, somehow both gently and utterly wickedly at the same time.

„Was it alright?” she asked, slight worry in her voice.

„ _Alright_? Judith... it was amazing.”

„Hehe. I strive to _please_.”

Rita wanted to punch her for the terrible pun, but she was too spent and too tired after everything that happened today. Judith didn’t seem to be fairing much better, even though the smile never left her face. However, without giving her time to say good night or bring the covers over them, Rita’s mind drifted her off into sleep, still in Judith’s arms.

\------------------------

The others decided to be absolutely terrible in the morning. First, Raven somehow managed to catch Rita alone before anyone else was up.

„Come on, genius mage. Spill the beans. What happened last night? How was it? Was Judith as supple and flexible as only she could beeee-”

While Rita was in excellent mood after last night, there was no mood good enough to entertain the old man’s perverted thoughts. At first, she thought the swift slap across his face was going to be enough, but another one and a kick to his knee proved to be what did the trick.

„Leave her be, Raven. You don’t want to spoil a good night for our Rita here, do you?Unless she wants to tell us herse-” A quick punch to his gut got across the message. „Jeez, Rita, I was just joking, okay? No need to punch me so hard.”

„Given the implications you were making, I believe she was completely in the right to do so. Am I right, Rita?” asked Estelle. Rita had no idea how to respond to that, given that those implications were actually truths.

„I knew something was up. Come on, Rita, tell us what happened.”

„It’s none of your business, Karol!”

With all of them focusing on her, no one noticed Judith also came down from upstairs. Except, instead of being her usual, casual self, she was posturing as if she really was punished in the traditional sense.

Yuri was the first one to spot Judith after Rita, and immediately facepalmed hard before turning back to Rita.

„Damn, that must have been some night if you roughed her up this bad.”

„Huh? Rita, what did you do? Here, Judith, let me heal you!”

„No, it’s okay, Estelle. I am just a bit too spent from last night. I think another night’s rest here would do me good.”

Raven whistled in delight, making Rita wish she could just blast him out of her house. That’d have burnt down the house in the process as well, unfortunately. Besides, she had no problem with staying for another night either.

„If you think that’s what you need, we’ll stay here as well. Is that okay with everyone?” asked Karol.

In unison, although with some amusement from Yuri and Raven, they all agreed to it. Rita would have to make sure the precautions were enough for tonight, if she didn’t want either of them to consider taking a look.

There have been some other things she realized last night as well. Things regarding to Estelle, things Rita wanted to tell her as soon as possible but knew would have to wait for a while. Her heart was much calmer, much more sure of herself now. She hoped she would be able to share it the way she wanted to, like she now shared with Judith.

Until then... There was tonight to look forward to.


End file.
